


Hey Baby, This Is A Pick-Up Line

by akaatsukki (pleasejustno)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/akaatsukki





	Hey Baby, This Is A Pick-Up Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/gifts).



 

_Splat!_

"Bokuto you ass! It's splattered all over me!" Kuroo wrings his hands as he frowns down at his dirtied shirt. He grabs a tissue and dabs at the splotch marks.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry, maybe just go to the bathroom and clean it up," Bokuto shrugs and spoons another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth, "Or something."

"I'm going to have to take off my shirt to wash it, the ice cream's seeping through it and it's sticky," Kuroo shudders, and stands up.

"You're going to take off your shirt?!" Bokuto's eyes sparkle.

Kuroo stops in his tracks and turns. "Yeah...why?"

"Can I follow you? If you're going to take your shirt off, ice cream won't be the only thing splattered on it," Bokuto grins and hoots.

A used tissue sticky with ice cream lands on his face in reply, and the door of the cafe's bathroom swings shut.

Tsukishima and Akaashi stare at the drama — if that was what whatever that just happened could be called — from where they are sitting in another booth, a safe few metres or so from the 3rd year couple.

"He just continued eating his ice cream like that," Akaashi says in wonderment, watching Bokuto spoon ice cream into his mouth and making little noises of satisfaction, although Akaashi's face maintains its regular unamused expression.

"It's not unexpected, is it?" Tsukishima faces Akaashi again and digs his spoon into his strawberry shortcake. "That was also a horrible pick-up line."

Akaashi's dark eyes land on the taller boy. "Is that s—"

"Oh hey! Hey! Hey, Akaashi! Fancy seeing you here!" Bokuto is standing and waving energetically as Akaashi stares him down. A spoon clatters to the floor from the Fukurodani volleyball captain's table.

"Bokuto-san, please don't lie. You and Kuroo-san are here because you guys were tailing Tsukishima and me," Akaashi says loudly but calmly.

Bokuto gives a boisterous laugh. "It's coincidence, Akaashi." He sits back down and gasps when he realizes that his spoon is gone.

Akaashi frowns slightly.

"Ignore them, Akaashi-san. Your own dessert's melting," Tsukishima reminds him, and when Akaashi looks at him, the tips of his ears are red.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had stayed very quiet while Akaashi and Bokuto were exchanging words.

It wasn't because he had nothing to say, it was because anything that he had to say was swallowed back down whenever Akaashi moved.

His boyfriend's dark hair was fascinating to him. It wasn't so much of a black as it was a dark brown, and the way it looked under the sun was very beautiful. It was like a halo around Akaashi's head.

Tsukishima's golden irises shifts to admire Akaashi's bountiful eyelashes that brushed against his cheeks every time he blinked.

His eyes were a nice shape, too. They gave him a rather sultry look, as well as a bored look, depending on the situation, and Tsukishima's heart definitely raced when those eyes watched him.

The older boy's nose and mouth were small and gave his overall features a delicate touch. His skin was also much darker than Tsukishima's, and the latter loved seeing the contrast of their skin against each other's when they held hands or had any skin contact.

My boyfriend is gorgeous, Tsukishima thinks, as he chews on his cake, and his ears heat up in embarrassment.

He looks up to see Akaashi's face scrunched up. "Ignore them, Akaashi-san. Your own dessert's melting," he says, and quickly averts his eyes when Akaashi looks at him. Tsukishima hopes his ears aren't still red.

"Your ears are red, Tsukishima, are you feeling okay?" Akaashi tilts his head and Tsukishima's face goes crimson.

_He's so blunt!_

"I- I'm fine. Just a little stuffy in here," Tsukishima blurts out, grabbing his glass of water and draining it.

Akaashi hums softly, still gazing at Tsukishima. "Where shall we go next?"

Tsukishima pushes his glasses up higher on his nosebridge. "Anywhere's fine with me, but it's the weekend so I'd like to avoid too-crowded places, if that's okay with you." His body temperature's gone back to normal, to his relief.

"Okay," Akaashi smiles at him. "Also...please just call me Keiji."

Tsukishima's temperature soars high.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo slides back into the booth wearing a wet and crumpled shirt.

He looks at his boyfriend who's lying his head pathetically on the table. "Why do you look so dejected?"

Bokuto grunts, his upper body draped across the table, face-down on it.

"Hey," Kuroo pokes his shoulder.

He looks up, and Kuroo thinks that he looks absolutely adorable when he's dejected.

"I dropped my spoon and Akaashi stabbed me." Bokuto rubs his face into the table again, making soft whining noises.

"Sounds believable," Kuroo chuckles, then stops and frowns. "Wait, how did Akaashi know we were here?"

"I called out to him."

"Bokuto! I told you they wouldn't recognise us if we wore an all-black ensemble today! Why did you call out to him?!" Kuroo smacks his own forehead in disbelief.

"Kuroo-san, even if you both were in disguise, I would still recognise you," comes Akaashi's voice from the other end of the short distance between them.

"Dammit!" Kuroo and Bokuto say in unison.

"Bokuto, we gotta leave," Kuroo stands and cracks his knuckles.

Bokuto whines louder. "But I haven't finished my ice cream...?"

"Imagine me hitting your ice cream down to the floor," Kuroo says as he slides the glass across the table, out of Bokuto's reach, "Oops, there, you can't eat the ice cream anymore. Let's go."

Kuroo shuffles by Akaashi and Tsukishima's table, turning his face away from them.

The couple watch him go.

"Goodbye, Kuroo-san," Akaashi says quietly.

"I don't know you!" Kuroo yells and runs the remaining distance to the door.

Bokuto trails sadly after him, and waves weakly at the younger pair.

The cafe is finally quieter.

"They're weird people," Tsukishima notes after a while.

"They are," chuckles Akaashi, "But they're good people." He takes another sip of his coffee.

Tsukishima hums. "They didn't pay, though."

Akaashi splutters and chokes on his drink.

 

* * *

 

"I'll kill him," Akaashi mutters under his breath as they walk out the cafe. He looks down at his empty wallet once again, sighing, and pockets it. "I'll kill them both. Sorry you had to chip in, too."

Tsukishima tugs at the strap of his bag across his chest and clears his throat. "It's fine. It was only a few bucks. I'll help you kill them. Thanks for the treat though, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi flashes a smile at Tsukishima's pink cheeks. "I don't know if it can count as a treat anymore if you paid for part of it...and I told you already, just call me Keiji, and please drop the honorific."

"I can't," Tsukishima shrugs, "Feels weird."

"Keiji."

Tsukishima shakes his head.

"Keiji," Akaashi drags out the last vowel of his name and brings his face closer to Tsukishima's.

The younger boy jolts back a little, away from Akaashi. His entire face is red again, and he places a hand over his nose in embarrassment. "A-Akaashi-san, please..."

Akaashi laughs at him. "Okay, sorry. But really, do try and get used to calling me Keiji. I'll start calling you Kei, too," he glances at Tsukishima, who's still covering half his face, "If you're okay with that."

Tsukishima nods. He lets out a puff of breath and pulls at his bag strap again. "It's just all so new to me, this dating stuff. And us trying to get closer to each other, attempting to familiarise ourselves more with each other...it's a little overwhelming for someone like me."

Fingers gently grasp his left hand, and Akaashi's face comes into his vision again. "We'll take it slow, then. If you're ever uncomfortable with anything, just tell me. I'll stop trying to push you to call me Keiji." He pulls Tsukishima along as they walk, and Tsukishima intertwines their fingers tighter together as they sink into a crowd.

 

* * *

 

_How had we even started dating?_

Tsukishima tries to recall as he wipes another one of his dinosaur figurines with a wet rag, cleaning the dust off of it and placing it back on its shelf.

_Was it after that summer camp in Tokyo?_

He goes to the bathroom and rinses the cloth, then soaks it in the sink, washes his hands and goes to his desk in the corner of his room.

Under a small pile of books lies a diary that he's had since he was a young child. Tsukishima pulls it out from under the other books and strokes its cover, admiring the print of various dinosaurs all over it. It had been a birthday gift from his older brother, way back before their relationship had become more distant.

_Kei, do you like your diary? Now that you're becoming a big boy, I'm sure many things will happen to you, so write them all down in this book if you want to, okay?_

Tsukishima remembers Akiteru's big grin as he had said that and patted his little brother's head. Although the lie his older brother had told him had driven them apart, mostly due to Tsukishima's own reluctance to put it all past him, Akiteru was still a loving big brother, and Tsukishima was grateful for that, even if he never really showed it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he fingers the T-Rex shaped lock on the diary, trying to remember where he put the key for it. He sets the diary down and searches through his drawers, but doesn't find it. As he looks around his room, his stegosaurus coin box on his bedside table catches his eye.

He goes to pick it up, and opens it. When he shakes it, a small key drops into the palm of his hand, and he brings it to the desk. The key fits the lock of the diary.

Tsukishima flips through the front pages quickly, not wanting to see how silly his early entries as a young child were. On the very last page is his entry about the start of his relationship with Akaashi. It indeed was after the summer camp. Written on the page is:

_Akaashi-san asked me out today. After a week of his horrible pick-up lines, he finally came out and said that he liked me to my face. What an embarrassing ordeal it all was. I can't remember a lot of the pick-up lines he used (there were too many) but unfortunately, I think I remember the worst ones. I've secretly liked Akaashi-san, too, for a while now, ever since I first saw him. If he was a dinosaur, he would be a stegosaurus. It's the best dinosaur._

Tsukishima shuts the diary loudly, and goes to his bed to bury his head in his pillows. He can feel the blush creeping all the way down to his chest.

 _I can't believe I fell so hard for Akaashi-san_ , he thinks, and punches his pillow. Suddenly curious to see what he had jotted down during the summer camp, he walks back over to his desk and bring the diary to his bed. He flips through its pages quickly again, slowing down as he nears the latest entry. His eyes scan pages quickly until he finds the first entry he wrote at summer camp. Tsukishima takes a deep breath as he reads what is written on it.

_I am...very confused. I've been practicing with the captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani for two days now. Yesterday, I got to properly meet Fukurodani's setter, Akaashi Keiji. He gave off a very 'cool' vibe, and he seemed well-practiced in handling Bokuto-san's ups and downs. Akaashi-san has very nice eyes. When I first met him, he didn't talk to me a lot, but earlier as we were practicing before dinner in the 3rd Gymnasium, I felt his eyes on me a lot. Maybe it was just me, but I really felt as if he was watching me and paying me a lot more attention than he was yesterday. ~~It's weird.~~ I don't know how I feel about this... I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow._

Tsukishima turns to the next page.

_things_

_I really am confused now. Akaashi-san said ~~something~~ several odd^to me today. It was so sudden that I didn't have time to react. He said "If you were a potato, I'd totally eat you." I guess it counted as a pick-up line, and it was horrible. I think he was pranking me, and I think the prank was set up by Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san. They were laughing really hard over something until Akaashi-san walked towards them. I just shrugged it off, assuming that the captains were teasing me, and that Akaashi-san was being used. However, during dinner, when Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san went off somewhere with Daichi-san, Akaashi-san came up to me and said another pick-up line. I think that this was the moment I fell for him. I'm so embarrassed writing this all down. "I'm a stagger-saurus because every time I see you, I stagger." Dinosaurs are my biggest weakness....and to think that he knew this detail about me.... I wonder who told him about it. After he said that, I was pretty sure that he liked me...maybe. Even though it seems silly because it's only been three days since I've gotten to know him, I really think I like him. I was so embarrassed at that pick-up line that I said thanks and then left to go cool down. Ugh. I hope he's not playing with my feelings. That pick-up line's really done it now. _

Ears burning at the memory, Tsukishima flips the page hastily.

_Akaashi-san keeps directing all these pick-up lines at me. It makes me want to run away from him, but I can't stop thinking about his dinosaur pick-up line... I'm wondering if he will finally tell me what he's trying to get at before we leave Tokyo to go back to Miyagi._

That is the last entry before the latest one, where Tsukishima had written that Akaashi had asked him out. 

Thinking back on it, it wasn't easy maintaining their relationship over the distance between them. They only met on certain weekends, with Tsukishima going to Tokyo some weekends and Akaashi going to Miyagi on others. Tsukishima smiles to himself as he thinks about his favourite pick-up line from Akaashi. It's his turn to go to Tokyo again this weekend. He prefers Tokyo for the dates anyway, because there are more things to do there. 

In Tokyo, they always went to the same cafe for snacks and coffee to start the day, before going elsewhere. He can't wait for this weekend to see Akaashi again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The waitress sets a strawberry shortcake slice on a platter down before Tsukishima on the table. He thanks her, and picks up his small fork.

"It's my treat today," Akaashi smiles at him, and Tsukishima swallows the lump of shortcake hastily. 

_Akaashi-san's smile is lethal._

"Thank you...Keiji." Tsukishima's burning up inside. He finally said it.

It's Akaashi's turn to swallow hastily now, but it's a scalding mouthful of coffee instead of cake. He chokes and Tsukishima hurriedly offers him some water while stifling his laughter.

"You finally said it, Kei," Akaashi croaks, and laughs while coughing.

There's a tutting noise from behind them, and a voice that sounds familiar says, "My, my... Look at these two lovebirds, Bokuto."

Kuroo and Bokuto pop up from the booth behind theirs.

Akaashi and Tsukishima merely stare at them.

After a moment of silence between the two couples, Bokuto breaks it.

"Argh, you're too cool, Akaashi! No reaction at all..." Bokuto whines.

"And with Tsukishima, your Cool Factor is even higher!" Kuroo adds in.

"Icy Cool Duo!" Bokuto suddenly chirps.

"Thanks," Akaashi simply says, and turns his attention back to Tsukishima.

"You can be the Kei Squared couple!" 

"No thanks," Akaashi and Tsukishima say in unison.

 


End file.
